The present invention relates to fiberoptic devices and, more particularly, to a fiberoptic diffuser providing a generally spherical pattern of light emission.
In a number of medical procedures, it is necessary to deliver a uniform, spherical pattern of light as in the radiation of a spherical organ such as the bladder. One such procedure is photodynamic therapy (PDT), which involves the use of light activated drugs for the treatment of cancers, tumors, or other diseases. The therapy requires that the tissue under treatment be infused with the photoactivatable, medicinal composition, and then the tissue is irradiated with the triggering specific wavelength of light, typically a laser beam delivered by a fiberoptic wave guide.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel fiberoptic diffuser which will emit light in a generally spherical pattern.
It is also an object to provide such a fiberoptic diffuser which may be fabricated relatively readily and which is relatively long lived and reliable on operation.
Another object is to provide such a fiberoptic diffuser in which the pattern of light generated therefrom may be varied by varying contours of its components.